


Relax

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, a little promptis at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Ardyn is stressed from over working, prompto has an idea.This is my first time writing something like this





	

Ardyn had been very stressed and over worked for the past two months, increase cases of the plague lately caused him and his shield to have to travel and work over time. Speaking of his shield or perhaps to more accurately describe him lover folded their dirty clothes putting them in a basket and leaving them outside for the maid to clean them.

“You should at least put on some pajamas before taking a nap,” Prompto chuckles course he couldn’t judge either both men were in just their underwear right now.

“Too much work…”

Prompto sits on the bed, “Yeah but people are safe, that’s all that matters.” Ardyn walks over faceplanting into the bed with a groan, Prompto chuckles playing with his hair, “You’re older than me and acting like a child.”

Ardyn rolls over holding him by the waist, “I’m aware it’s just this increase of Plague..”

Prompto pets his head, “Worries me as well, we’ll need to make more Havens.”

The King groans sitting up, “Agreed.” Bags hung under Ardyn’s eyes, his eyes sunken.

“You need to rest..”

“I can’t, I shut my eyes, nightmares and work are all that come to mind.”

Prompto cups his face, “You need to relax though.”

“How?”

They sit in silence staring at each other thinking of what to do. Prompto breaks the silence with a sigh, “I have an idea..It will help us both.”

“What is it?!”

Prompto bushes looking away “Umm...uhh well..I think we should well..”

Ardyn was taken back a bit, “You want to..have sex?”

“Aaahh!”Prompto covers his mouth, “Shhh don’t say it outloud!”

The hands were easily moved, “If we do people will hear us in the act anyway.”

“Oh right, so maybe we shouldn’t.”

Ardyn stood walking to the door he pokes his head out, “Guard, I do not want anyone in this hall for at least the next hour.” The guard just nods confused heading off Ardyn turns shutting the door, “There that should give us some time.”

“So we’re doing this?” Ardyn walks up kissing him tongues slip as the two fall back Ardyn on top of Prompto’s small frame. His hands tail the blonde’s body his thumbs pressing lightly on his nipples, “Ah...ah..Ardyn..” Ardyn broke the kiss shushing him he then licks Prompto’s neck sucking on it lightly, Prompto moans, “Oh my Six…” 

Ardyn licks his lips, “Prom..”

“Hmmm?”

He chuckles pressing more against Prompto, both men were completely hard “Seems we both wanted this more than we thought.” Ardyn tugs at Prompto’s underwear freeing him, he stops for a moment looking at the cock, should he keep going?

“Please..We’ve come this far..” Prompto smiles tugging down Ardyn’s underwear. He grins kissing Prompto’s neck down to his chest licking his right nipple and playing with the left, Prompto’s back arches a bit, “Y...Yes, more..”

“Don’t worry there will be,” Ardyn purrs reaching down putting his hand under his lover’s crock slowly moving up, he gets to his knees kissing Prompto’s pelvis as he kept jerking him off. “You like this?”

Prompto nods drooling a little, “Yes, please just..Just stick it in!” Ardyn lifts his legs up resting them on his shoulders, he licks his fingers messaging Prompto’s asshole. He couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Prompto’s hands clutch the sheets of the bed with a small squeak in surprise, “Ready for me?” Prompto just nods with a smile, Ardyn holds himself carefully easing himself into him. Prompto’s eyes go wide as he gasps holding the sheets more trying not to scream so the guards wouldn’t come in. Ardyn stops noticing this, “Should I stop?”

“No! Just find a way to..mmm,” Prompto moans as Ardyn slides more in. Taking a deep breath Ardyn begins to slowly pump moaning himself, Prompto felt amazing around him, he never imagined it would be like this. Ardyn pulls Prompto’s legs off his shoulders pulling his legs aside leaning in kissing Prompto, their moans muffled by the kiss, Ardyn picked up the pace thrusting faster and deeper. Ardyn let go of one of the legs and began stroking Prompto’s cockas he kept pushing his own not slowing down.

Prompto broke the kiss shivering, “I’m...I’m gonna...aah...mmm.”

“Do it,” Ardyn commands, “As your King I command you to cum.”Prompto nods kissing Ardyn to silence the scream as hot cum explodes out from him covering his stomach and some of Ardyn’s hand. As a bit drips and one last push Ardyn also releases he pulls out watching as a bit of his semen drips out, “Oops, sorry..”

Prompto sits up, “It’s okay, I should be honored that I’m the first person the King has filled.”

Ardyn chuckles, “How do you know you’re my first?” Prompto just crosses his arms with a smirk “Okay fine I get your point.”

“Do you feel better?”

“Wha-? Ah oh right ahaha I guess it worked if I forgot just now.”

Prompto stands and gets on his toes giving a kiss, “We should quickly clean up this way the maids don’t find anything.” Ardyn suddenly hefts Prompto over his shoulder, “WHOA!? What are you doing?! Put me down!”

Ardyn falls into the bed again not on the mess cuddling him, “Just let me cuddle you first.”

Prompto smiles, “Very well my King.”

\----

Noct paused the movie stretching, “This movie pisses people off? It’s suppose to be about sex but I don’t even think it’s like this.”

Prompto got up, “It’s not, they go rated R on this but wuss out of it. Gonna get a soda want one?”

“Yeah, also how would you know how sex is?”

“I’ve watched actual porn,” A lie but Noct had no way of knowing it was.

“Tmi dude.”

“We are literally watching a movie about sex and you are judging me?” Prompto opens the fridge, “Coke or Dr.Pepper?”

“Coke,” Noct turns his head, “And yeah the plot is suppose to be about sex but they talk more about it then do it. Fifty shades of booooooring.” Prompto laughs walking over handing the Coke over, they go back to watching the movie. Prompto rests his head on Noct’s shoulder who wraps his arm around him, Prompto slowly smiles he mouths two words.

My King.


End file.
